Late Night Bath
by bluelily3
Summary: Exhausted from a long day at work, Aki runs a bath for herself. A curious yellow Keronian joins her. Does she chase him off, or let him stay? One-Shot


It had been a very hard day at work. She was disappointed in most of her potential manga-ka. They were all so young, and Aki liked that, but sometimes it was a disadvantage. Youth had exuberance, but there was also a certain amount of immaturity. Aki Hinata's patience was usually running on high, but tonight, she had been very grateful to climb on that motorcycle and speed towards home.

As soon as she got through the door and announced she was home quietly, she knew she was alone. It was dark. She looked at her digital watch. Well, it _was _after two 'o clock. Her children would be asleep this late, school night or not. Sometimes Natsumi would take a bath or shower really late, but not that much. Thinking of all that warm water made Aki sigh. That sounded really good. She hoped she wouldn't wake her kids with the running water.

Aki padded upstairs. She stripped her clothes quickly and threw them into a pile on the floor in her bedroom/office. She really needed to tidy up in there. But the thought was a swift one, like it always was. She was too busy to keep things too pristine. Maybe on one of her days off. That bath sounded much more alluring than cleaning up her room at 2 in the morning.

She ran the water very hot, with barely any cold. She needed all the relaxation she could get for her tired muscles. She lit a few candles and placed them on the edge of the tub. Pulling her hair up in a tight bun (she'd washed it yesterday) she didn't notice the soft sound of footsteps in the hallway. Even if she had, she'd be used to it. Her kids and their Keronian friends were always all over the place in her house. She liked it. It made her feel like she was living in a hotel, complete with all the hustle and bustle. She knew that the aliens left her alone when she had a hard time after work, so that was all that mattered.

She dipped her foot in the hot water, gasping with pleasure and a little pain. Then she stood upright for a few seconds with both feet in the hot water. She waited for her nerves to calm down, then lowered herself further in. When she was squatting, the water up to her full hips, she heard a soft voice. It sounded like a bird call.

"Ku..."

Not one to be alarmed by much, she turned her head slowly toward the sound. The light from the candles illuminated the small face of one of the Keronians. It was hard to tell in the dark, but she thought it was the yellow one. Kururu. That was his name. She could see the glint of his glasses in the dim light. She was a bit surprised, but not as much as she should have been. She had heard him say himself that he spied on her in the shower. She had been a little wary about that, but then she thought to herself, _What could he do? _Maybe he posted pictures on the Galactic Internet or something, but she was proud of her body, and in some weird way, the thought almost flattered her. She knew that Kururu was a bit of a pervert, but he was from a different species than her, so what did she have to fear? He had never harmed her. She had known him long enough that they were actually friends, after a fashion.

"Kururu? Is there something you want?"

The little yellow Keronian seemed to get a bit flustered at the question. She could see him blushing, and he turned his back to her.

"No, Aki...Ku, ku."

"Then what are you doing here? I don't see your camera."

His back tensed when she said this.

"I'm not really in a modeling mood right now, Kururu..."

"Ku! That's not what I..."

"Then what did you come here for? Is there something you need to talk to me about? It's so late..."

He was silent, his back still turned. A few seconds passed. Aki shrugged and eased further into the tub. She let out a sigh as the hot water embraced her body. It felt like wet silk. After a while, she peeked over the edge of the bath. Kururu had gotten closer, and his little face peered up at her. She laughed softly. He covered his mouth and stifled his own laugh. He wore a curious expression. His brow was a bit wrinkled, like he was puzzled. Aki asked him if he was.

"I... you're not afraid of me. Most people are. I thought you would at least scream or throw water at me."

"Do you want me to?" She laughed again in her deep, sensual voice.

"Not exactly, no." They looked at each other for a few more moments, then Aki smiled softly.

"Do you want to come in with me? It feels really nice."

Kururu slapped a hand over his mouth again, and she could see that he was sweating.

"Why so shy? I thought you were the curious one, Kuru-chan... It's only a bath." She knew that he couldn't do anything too perverted even if he wanted to. He was too small. Like a child. She wondered if he even had the same anatomy as a normal male would.

He stood there, quivering for a few minutes. Aki just lay still in the tub. She tried hard not to laugh. Aside from Keroro, she really liked this one. She liked how mysterious he was. She'd even made him the villain in her manga, which he enjoyed when she showed it to him. He was really more of an anti-hero in the end, though.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kururu walk over to the upturned bucket that sat next to the drain. He hefted it up, his little legs wobbling a bit. He inched forward, then set it down next to the tub with a grunt. Then he climbed on top of it. His hands rested on the edge of the bath. Aki studied them. So small, yet so full of ability. She knew some of what he could do, and she was both fascinated and amazed by him. His fingers twitched a bit, and she reached out her own hand. She touched the smooth skin with the tip of her finger. He flinched for a second, then grew still. His face was peeking over the edge, and she could see his cheeks flushing again. He made that soft bird-like sound again.

"Ku, ku..." It was almost a whisper. Aki smiled, taken by how cute he looked just now. She nodded her head towards him.

"Come on. It's still warm, Ku-chan." She had never shortened his name so much, and she hoped he didn't mind.

Making a series of strange noises (maybe he was excited or embarrassed?) he scrambled up on the edge of the tub. He sat there for a moment or two, looking at her. She felt him observing her naked body, but she felt no malice or perversion in it. She felt like art. A sculpture. It was strangely erotic. She felt like his eyes were like the water, gently lapping against her skin. Before she had too long to dwell on it, there was a splash. She squealed with delight as the warm water drops tickled her. Kururu's head emerged, and he spit the water out from between his teeth. It hit her right underneath her chin, and she laughed.

"You little... ha, ha!" She playfully swished her hand through the water and a little wave enveloped him.

"Ku, ku, ku!"

The tub was large and wide, and Aki enjoyed watching as Kururu demonstrated his swimming skill to her. He reminded her of a fish, spinning and rolling, and she clapped and giggled. A small part of her felt like a school girl again, bathing with her friends. He didn't touch her body or watch her. When he was done swimming, he floated there contently. And when Aki got out to lather soap on herself, he didn't stare at her like one would think. She heard noises coming form the tub that sounded like he was blowing bubbles in the water. She threw the bucket of water on her body, then wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped over to the tub. Kururu was floating, face-down in the water. She had seen him in the hot springs before, and knew that was a habit of his.

"Kuru-chan?" He made a surprised noise and flipped over.

"Thank you. I had fun."

"Eh? Me too... Ku, ku, ku." Aki grinned at him.

"Maybe next time you'll let me put soap on you. I'll bet your skin feels slippery like a new baby." She winked and turned on her heel. As she left the bathroom, she heard him make a noise that was undistinguishable. She guessed it was half embarrassment, and half pleasure. She laughed. She liked Kururu, no matter what her children and his platoon said. He was fun.


End file.
